


Murderous Heartbreak

by HamilWriter_02



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cop!Eliza, F/F, Murder, Police, Sad, Sad Ending, cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilWriter_02/pseuds/HamilWriter_02
Summary: {one-shot}Eliza, a cop at the local police station gets dispatched to the scene of a murder. Her heart shatters when she is shown the body.
Relationships: Charles Lee/Samuel Seabury, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29





	Murderous Heartbreak

The operator picked up the phone and said, “911, what’s your emergency?” A frightened boy spoke rapidly into the phone. “Please come quickly. There’s a girl just laying here in a pool of blood. She’s not breathing, and my boyfriend and I think she was murdered please send help. Please.” The boy started to break down as the operator tried to counsel him. “Please calm down. Tell me your location.” After taking a few breaths, the boy got out an address and then the operator said, “What’s your name? What’s your boyfriend’s name? Do you know the victim?” 

“My name is Samuel Seabury, and my boyfriend is Charles Lee. No, we don’t know who she is. We just found her.” The operator took notes before saying, “Please stay were you are. I’m dispatching officers to your area.” Samuel spoke into the phone again, “Th-Thank you. Please hurry.”

* * *

Eliza gripped the wheel of the police cruiser as she turned another corner. She saw two other police cars following her. Eliza got out of the car to see two men standing next to a lifeless body. It was a girl wearing a red dress. “Sirs, I’ll have to ask you to step away from the bod—“ Wait. Eliza knew that dress. It was the dress she had personally made for her fiancée last year for her birthday. Eliza shrieked and ran over to the body frantically, ignoring her coworkers. 

“Officer Schuyler! What are you doing?” Eliza fell to her knees next to the body and slowly turned the girl’s head to look at her fiancée’s now pale and bloody face. Her once luscious hair was now matted with blood. Her eyes were still open. Settling her fiancée’s head on her lap, Eliza gently closed her eyes, closed her own, and cried over the body. She felt her entire body shaking as sobs racked through her body. 

She ran her fingers through her lover’s tangled and dirty hair as she mourned. Her fellow officers came up behind her and one put his hand on her shoulder. “Officer Schuyler, this isn’t professional.” He said calmly. “MY FIANCÉE HAS BEEN MURDERED!” Eliza screamed, before bowing her head onto the victim’s chest, right over her heart, where the stab wound was located. Eliza could feel blood getting on her face, and knew it was getting in her hair. Her tears mixed with the blood all over her fiancée’s body as she cried.

”The beautiful, kind, loving, gorgeous, and caring love of my life was taken from me...and you want me to be professional?!” Eliza said, her head still down. The male officer took his hand off her and went to go question the two boys who had called the police. When Eliza finally stopped crying, she put her head up and gently lay her fiancée’s head on the floor before going back to her police cruiser and grabbing a bottle of water and a towel.

Eliza gently poured it over the victim’s pale face, and wiped away the blood on her face. Just so Eliza could see it one more time before her fiancée was taken. Once her face was cleaned off, her face looked as beautiful as it had that morning when Eliza woke up next to her and kissed her goodbye. She looked just as beautiful when Eliza had proposed to her. She looked just as beautiful when they went on a weekend vacation together. She looked just as beautiful when they spent their first Christmas together.

And damn...she looked just as beautiful when Eliza first met her. As her coworkers finished up questioning the boys, Eliza pressed a kiss to her fiancée’s cold forehead. “I love you Ria. I’m so sorry you couldn’t become Maria Lewis-Schuyler. I’m sorry we couldn’t start a family together. I’m sorry we didn’t get to go through IVF or adoption together. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry. I love you so much, Maria.”

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes again as she stood up. Eliza quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand. A different coworker came up to her and said, “I’m sorry for your loss.” Eliza just bit her lip and sternly nodded before the tears started flowing down her face again. She turned around and hugged her coworker, who jumped in surprise before hugging Eliza back. “I miss her already. I loved her so much. We...we were getting married in two months...We were going to adopt a baby and start a family...I loved her _so_ much.”

The officer squeezed her tightly and ran a hand through Eliza’s hair to try and calm her down. “I know you did. It’s going to be so hard. You may not find someone you love as much as you loved her. But you might find someone. We should probably call someone about her body...” Eliza nodded somberly before more tears slipped down her face. “Yeah...We probably should.”

* * *

Eliza walked up to the modest gravestone and lay down red roses. The first flowers Eliza ever gave Maria. “Hey Maria. I asked them to put our last names combined on your stone. I hope that’s okay with you. I thought that’s something you would want. I love you so much, and I want you to know that..but...I wanted to ask...Is it wrong for me to fall in love again? I miss you so much...I think of you every single day...Just going to work makes me think of you.

Eliza stepped back to look at the gravestone that marked her lovers grave.

* * *

_Maria Lewis-Schuyler_

_March 30, 1993 - March 25, 2020_

_Her friends and fiancée will remember her fondly._

_May she Rest In Peace._

* * *

They never did catch who murdered Maria Lewis. Eliza never let herself find another lover, as it was too painful. Eliza worked her entire life to try and imprison the murderer, but she died 50 years later, never finding who did it.


End file.
